majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Operations Support Division
The Special Operations Support Division (SOSD), a component of the Special Operations Bureau, is responsible for providing investigative support, expertise, and training to the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) and community entities. SOSD also provides administrative support to the Commanding Officer of the Special Operations Bureau in exercising functional supervision over geographical Gang Impact Teams. Gang Support Section The mission of the Gang Support Section (GSS) is to: * Identify and cause the arrest of active, violence-prone career criminal gang members * Provide oversight and coordination of geographical area Gang Impact Teams (GIT), and * Develop and maintain an automated system to identify and track career criminals In addition to field operations on career criminals, GSS also maintains LAPD’s Outlaw Motorcycle Gang files and interacts daily with other agencies monitoring these organizations. GSS is also responsible for updating the citywide gang database, monitoring and disseminating gang-related criminal statistics, developing an active parolee database, and serving as an liaison to the California Youth Authority and Los Angeles County Probation Department. Asian Crime Unit The Asian Crime Unit is responsible for investigating crimes involving Asian suspects and/or victims, where Asian language and/or cultural expertise is required; investigating Asian gang-related crimes; providing investigating officers to assist in vice, narcotics and other specialized investigations where Asian language and/or cultural expertise may significantly benefit the investigations; and assisting other units in assessing and developing information pertaining to Asian criminals and criminal organizations. Gang Field Unit The Gang Field Unit is responsible for investigating, locating, and apprehending wanted gang members and associates who have taken extreme measures to avoid apprehension; assisting Area detectives in conducting follow-up investigations involving violent gangs; providing expert gang knowledge; and monitoring outlaw motorcycle gangs. Gang Intelligence Unit The Gang Intelligence Unit is responsible for receiving, developing, processing, and assessing gang intelligence. NOTE: The Gang Intelligence Unit is fictional. Its existence was confirmed by Cmdr. McGinnis . In the real LAPD, these gang intelligence functions are located within the Gang Field Unit. *Detective Julio Sanchez was assigned to the Gang Intelligence Unit before his transfer to the Priority Murder Squad (later known as the Major Crimes Division). *Officer Kate Sherman is assigned to the Gang Intelligence Unit on Major Crimes, Season 3. Administrative and LACLEAR Liaison Unit The Administrative and LA CLEAR Liaison Unit is responsible for providing the following: * Providing administrative support to the Commanding Officer of the Special Operations Bureau in the functional supervision of Gang Impact Teams (GIT); * Monitoring the deployment and operations of GITs in accordance with Consent Decree provisions pertaining to gang units; * Providing assistance to Geographical Bureau Gang Coordinators in oversight responsibilities, interpretations of LAPD directives pertaining to gang units, and interpretation of Consent Decree provisions; * Providing training in the use of the CalGang database and case management system; * Providing training in gang crime identification and classification to Crime Analysis Details and Units; * Monitoring and coordinating gang injunctions; and * Monitoring the operations of and providing liaison to the CLEAR sites throughout the City. Traffic Coordination Section The Traffic Coordination Section (TCS) is responsible for providing support and administrative services related to traffic issues, providing the Office of Support Services with information that will support driver training, assigning traffic personnel as escorts, compiling a list of motor officer (motorcycle officer) candidates, certifying officers who demonstrate the ability to safely ride a motorcycle, and assigning motorcycles. The Traffic Coordination Section is composed of the Traffic Support Unit, Drug Recognition Expert Unit, Photo Red Light Coordinator, Patrol Support Unit, Specialized Enforcement Unit, and the Traffic Court Liaison and Vehicle Forfeiture Unit. Traffic Support Unit The Traffic Support Unit is composed of the Traffic Analytical Detail, Traffic Education Detail, Traffic Planning Detail, and Department Radar Coordinator. The Traffic Support Unit is responsible for a wide variety of operations, including: * Conducting traffic related research, analyzing traffic legislation and court decisions as well as proposing additions and amendments to the California Vehicle Code; * Conducting semiannual audits of adult misdemeanor DUI arrests; * Drafting and reviewing traffic-related legislation, reviewing traffic-related court decisions, and recommending amendments to the LAPD's traffic procedures; * Coordinating the LAPD's Radar Enforcement Program; * Processing requests for the appearance of the Motorcycle Drill Team; * Preparing and disseminating traffic safety information and providing speakers on traffic-related projects; and * Conducting studies of on-duty, employee-involved traffic collisions, and preparing traffic collision history packages for administrative review. Drug Recognition Expert Unit The Drug Recognition Expert Unit is responsible for training prosecuting attorneys to effectively prosecute drugged drivers. LAPD DREs regularly provide expert advice to prosecutors, administrators, toxicologists, and traffic safety professionals on issues related to drug abuse. The Drug Recognition Expert Unit also trains LAPD personnel in DRE tactics and procedures. The DRE procedures allow officers to utilize a standardized twelve step evaluation procedure that enables the officer to determine whether an individual is under the influence of drugs, and then to determine the type of drug causing the observable impairment. Patrol Support Unit The Patrol Support Unit is composed of the Bicycle Coordination Detail and the Noise Enforcement Team. Bicycle Coordination Detail The Bicycle Coordination Detail provides Bicycle Officers certified training in pursuit bicycle handling, bicycle safety, night patrol techniques, shooting, and maintenance. Noise Enforcement Team The Noise Enforcement Team is responsible for the enforcement of Los Angeles Municipal Code sections of the Noise Ordinance violations involving people generated or controlled noises, including: * Conducting noise complaint investigations, abatements, and enforcement actions, which require special noise enforcement expertise, training, and equipment; * Investigating assigned noise complaints, especially those that are aggravated, ongoing, or otherwise beyond the scope of the concerned patrol divisions to resolve; * Monitoring noise levels at special events at the request of concerned commanding officers; and * Maintaining liaison with the Police Commission for investigating construction variances and with other agencies involved in noise enforcement. Operations Section The Operations Section is responsible for maintaining liaison with the Emergency Operations Organization regarding the Department Operations Center (DOC); assisting department entities in preparations for maintenance operations during natural disasters and other unusual occurrences; developing, coordinating, and delivering incident management training, drills, and exercises to department personnel; coordinating organization and deployment plans for major unusual occurrences; and evaluating procedures, tactics, and techniques to be employed during unusual occurrences. Department Operations Center Unit The Department Operations Center (DOC) Unit is responsible for: * Reviewing and implementing forms and systems used in the DOC; * Training personnel for DOC operations; * Planning and developing DOC systems and procedures; * Providing current rosters of the DOC cadre to Communications Division each deployment period; * Coordinating training activities of the DOC cadre; * Coordinating organization and deployment plans for major unusual occurrences; and * Providing regularly assigned personnel to staff the DOC when it is activated as a temporary entity during an unusual occurrence. Emergency Preparedness Unit The Emergency Preparedness Unit is responsible for: * Developing and maintaining the Emergency Operations Guide; * Evaluating procedures, tactics, and techniques to be employed during disasters and other emergencies; * Developing methods for the collection and evaluation of information related to the control of emergencies; * Coordinating the acquisition and administration of federal homeland security grants received by the LAPD; * Maintaining a special liaison with the Emergency Management Commission for the County and City of Los Angeles to coordinate emergency operations and management planning; * Observing and evaluating LAPD activities in the control of serious and major unusual occurrences; * Developing and providing training to LAPD personnel on incident management for unusual occurrences, including acts of terrorism; and * Assisting LAPD entities in preparations for maintenance of operations during natural disasters and other unusual occurrences. Incident Command Post Unit The Incident Command Post Unit is responsible for: * Maintaining and deploying certain equipment and supplies used during unusual occurrences and unusual major events; * Evaluating LAPD activities in the control of serious or major unusual occurrences and unusual major events; * Evaluating tactical equipment to be used in the control of disasters and other emergencies; * Developing and maintaining the LAPD's Mobile Command Post and deploying the Fleet vehicles as required; * Providing Department Mobile Command Post Fleet vehicles to bureau and Area commanding officers; and * Coordinating the acquisition of military surplus equipment for use by the LAPD. Major Event Planning Unit The Major Event Planning Unit is responsible for: * Preparing operations plans for policing non-emergency special events when anticipated policing requirements exceed the capability of the concerned geographic bureau; * Preparing operations plans for policing non-emergency special events that have been deemed to have a significant risk of a possible terrorist action; * Providing geographic bureaus and areas with direct assistance for preparing operations plans for special events not described above; * Providing training on preparing operations plans for special events to geographic bureau and area special event coordinators; and * Reviewing and evaluating operations plans developed by geographic bureaus and areas to ensure compliance with LAPD policies and procedures. Special Events Permit Unit The Special Events Permit Unit is responsible for: * Receiving and processing applications for special events and film permit locations; * Preparing and distributing to department commands a monthly Special Events calendar; * Preparing and distributing to geographic areas film location reports involving explosions and/or firearms activity; and * Responding to filming locations when requested by a field supervisor in situations when a field supervisor has established that a person in charge of a film crew refuses or can't correct film code violations. Category:LAPD Category:Special Operations Bureau Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes